James Potter's Worst Nightmare
by Didi La Maniac
Summary: James never excpected this suprise.


**First Harry Potter Fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter's Worst Nightmare<strong>

James Potter was a handsome young man with messy jet-black hair. He was tall, slightly build, soft light skin and big brown eyes that other woman would fall for. But he doesn't care about other woman, he just cares about one, and one specifically. Her name was Lily Evans. They had both known each other since their meeting at 9 ¾ in Kings Cross. One he had laid his eyes on her beautiful green one's, he just knew that one day, she would be his. It didn't stop him from dating other girls while at Hogwarts, but he always thought of Lily while he was with them at times.

Even though James liked Lily, Lily did not feel the same way back. Lily thought James was a git, and at the time, he was. He would cast hexes on people for entertainment, and his friends, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew, would tag along to do it too. Lily hated there little gang, aside from Lupin, she thought they were all gits for finding entertainment out of giving people a good scare. She hated him more when James picked on her best friend, Severus Snape. Well, at least they were best friends, until he called her a 'Mud-Blood' in their Fifth-Year. Even though Severus acted like a greasy git at times, it still didn't change the fact that James was more than a git than him.

When Sixth Year started, James came back a different man. Mature, responsible, polite, and respectful of others. Lily was highly impressed with his change of heart. They spent more time together in the common rooms and studied together in the library. Eventually in seventh year, they were out of the friend zone, and became an item. After they final year at Hogwarts, James purposed to Lily, and he was extremely surprised when she said yes.

If only he knew more surprised where about to come.

James was sitting on the couch in their home watching the muggle news when his wife stepped out of the kitchen hanging up the home phone. Once she placed it back on the wall, she walked slowly over to the couch and sat down gently. Her movements were tense as if she were uncomfortable.

"Honey?" She began. "That was the doctor…"

James eyes left the TV, and stared at Lily with worry. His eyes were filled with concern behind his glasses. "Doctor? Is there something wrong? Are you alright?" He asked quickly, holding her hand. James loved Lily with his life, and when he heard that she got off the phone with the doctor, the voice in the back of his head started to say something wasn't right.

Lily snorted and pulled her and out of his grasp, and placing it on his shoulder. "No, I'm ok. Were _both_ ok." She slowly took his hand, and placed it on her lower stomach.

James looked at her with a confused look on his face. Of course he was alright, he knew that. But something about the way she said it made him think she wasn't talking about him. Let's retrace the steps. Lily gets off the phone telling me it was the doctor, comes to sit down and says that they were both ok, except she was not talking about him. It was on the tip of James's tongue. _What is she talking about?_

"What are you talking about, love?" He said, giving up.

For the first time since the phone call, her smile widened as she pushed her red hair out of her face. "I thought you would know it by now James." He shrugged. "Well, I went to the doctor for a pregnancy test."

James looked at Lily with wide eyes. _Did she really mean what I think she means?_ He thought.

"Are you telling me that- that-." James struggled to get his words out. It seemed as if they were stuck in his throat. Thank god she knew what he had meant though.

She nodded her head. "Yes. James Potter, I'm pregnant."

Should he be glad? Should he be worried? How can he take care of a child? All of that didn't matter at the moment. He was going to be a father! This is all had James wanted in his life. Get married and start a family. Well, it was also be him and Sirius going back to Hogwarts so they can see if they can still manage to throw a book at Moaning Myrtle's nose. But, this was just as good.

James stood and pulled his wife of the couch before pulling her by the arms and into a bear hug. He planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Oh, Lily. I can't believe it. You don't know how happy I am about this. Where finally going to be a family." After a moment, he added, "I'm going to be a father."

Lily's body tensed once more and pulled away from her husband, while saying, "Yes, about that. Um, well James, I don't know how to put this correctly, without sounding so…. - I don't know, but-."

Luckily at that moment, they received a Floo-call from the other side of the living room. "Lily? Are you there?" Said a voice from the flames.

Lily ran from her husband quickly and stood in front of the fire place answering the call. "Hello? Who is it?" Lily asked.

"For Merlin sake's woman, do we have to go through with this every single time, I call you? Did you ever here about caller ID? You don't know how many times me, Minerva, and Albus have tried to talk you into getting it. What's the matter? Too cheap to waste a few galleons on something useful that isn't the Goblin Diary's? I swear Lily, your addicted to that show. I can't stand it." Answered a smooth, deep voice. For some reason, James thought it sounded familiar.

Lily laughed lightly and answered, "Sevvy, don't be mean. As a matter of fact, the Goblin Diary's is very entertaining."

"Ha! You don't know how many times people have told me the Goblin Dairy's is rubbish." Sevvy answered.

James looked back between Lily and the flames with a very confused look planted on his face. "What the hell is going on?"

James heard Lily laugh once again and turned to her. "Well, Sevvy, if you want I will get rid of every single DVD and Volume set I have of Goblin Diary's if you come over and help me with something."

There was a short silence till he answered. "Depends on what it is."

Lily looked up from the flames and quickly looked at her husband quickly before turning back to the fireplace. "It has to do with James and the other thing."

There was a pause before he answered with a pleasant tone. "Oh, yes. Now I remember. Well, I certainly cannot miss this, correct? I'll be there in a moment." Then the Floo-call ended.

Lily looked back at her husband with sigh of relief. James on the other hand, had an expression of shock. "Wait, Sevvy?"

Suddenly, a loud crack made James yelp and jump a little. He looked at his wife and yelped again in surprise to see his old school enemy, Severus Snape next to Lily. He had a rare smile on his face, which must be a bad sign in James opinion. What could Severus be doing in his house? Most importantly, what did Lily have to tell him that needed Severus's support?

"Morning." Severus greeted slowly. His hair was still long and greasy, and he seemed to be wearing a black robe with dozens of buttons down the middle. Some things just never change.

"Snape, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" James asked rudely, while he clenched his fist till his knuckles turned white.

Severus stood there, still smiling. "It's nice to see you, too." He said sarcastically. Yes, something's certainly do not change.

"James, be nice." Lily said, as if he was some dog. She started to walk towards him cautiously as if he were to explode any minute. "I invited him here, as you may have noticed. I needed to tell you that-," She looked back at Severus, who nodded.

_What on the name of Merlin is going on? _James thought.

"James," Lily began, not looking at him in the eye. "You are not the father of my child."

James stood there with his mouth wide open and head spinning. He tried to talk, but again he could not find the words to speak.

_I'm not going to be a father? That doesn't make any sense! This can't be true!_ He thought. Once he pulled himself together and found his voice, he finally spoke. "What do you mean, I'm _not_ the father?"

Lily sighed disappointingly and shook her head. "Oh, James," She said sympathetically. "I mean, you are not the father of my child. This," She said, putting her hand on her stomach. "Is not yours."

It seemed he had no control of himself anymore, because then he nodded understandingly. "Then-then," he said, forcing himself to speak calmly. "Then, whose is it?"

To his surprise, Lily laughed loudly. He also heard a soft chuckle coming from Severus. "Oh, James. You have always been such a fool. Who else?" She said, as if it was clear. He shrugged his shoulders. "James, that father of my child is none other than _Severus Snape_."

_What? She's having a child with that greasy git?_ _How? When? HOW? _James thought. "What?" He turned to Severus. "You?" James's face was flushed with anger, but it was clear that Severus did not care.

Severus stood there; smile still planted on his face, and spoke. "Obviously."

James looked back at the two of them, Lily and Severus, with anger and pain. When he couldn't find anything to say to make the situation better, he turned to Lily. "Why would you do that, Lily? You- I don't even know- why?" He stuttered.

Lily sighed and shook her head once more. She looked and Severus, who just shrugged (clearing enjoying James's misery), and turned back to James, putting both hands on his shoulders. "I do love you James. Trust me I do; it's just that I needed a man for a change."

Those words struck him though the heart like a sword. He looked at her bewildered. He stood frozen when Lily stepped away from him, and walked towards Severus. He put his arm around her as they made their way to the fire place. Lily took a pinch of Floo-powder that was in a pot on the mantel and through it into the fire. Lily stepped into the fire and disappeared.

Before Severus stepped into the flames, he looked back at James and said, "When you done, do you mind burning the Goblin Dairy DVD's Lily has lying around here? I don't want her taking them with her when she comes back to collect her things."

And with that, he stepped into the flames and he was gone. And so was Lily.

James sat up from his spot in the couch with a start. He was panting and his heart was racing. He looked around the room and saw no sign of Lily. It was true, she was gone. James lay back down on the couch, and rubbed his eyes from his sleep. He felt dead without Lily. It took years for him to get her to talk to him without her shouting at him, and it took him even longer to befriend her. All that hard work for nothing. If he knew that she would go and break his heart like that, he would have gave up years ago.

A sudden thought came to his mind. _When did Lily forgive Severus? Didn't they hate each other? How did they even find each other?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps descending from the kitchen. He lifted himself up and saw Lily hanging up the phone. His heart beat began racing, and he jumped up from the couch to hug his wife.

"Lily!" He said, while squeezing her. He felt her vibrate, meaning she was laughing. "Your back! Your back!"

Lily laughed at him and pulled away from him. "James, what are you talking about? I was here the whole time."

James looked at her confusingly. No she hasn't. She left with Snape when she announced she was having a child with him. Right?

Lily laughed at him. "That must have been some dream you had. No more chocolate before you fall asleep, ok?" She joked as she made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch.

It has all been a dream? More like a nightmare. That didn't matter now, Lily was still here, and that's all he could ever ask for. James went back into the living room and sat down next to his wife. While they were watching a muggle show, he looked at his wife and smiled. She was very beautiful in his eyes. How lucky was he?

After a moment, James started to speak. "Who were you on the phone with?"

Lily looked at him in the eyes with a familiar grin and answered. "The doctor."

"Oh?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

She nodded. "Yes, and there's something I must tell you." She said, while pulling her leg up on the couch and sitting on it.

This seems too familiar to James. After taking a deep breath, Lily spoke. "I'm pregnant."

Immediately, without thinking, James said, "Who's the father?"

_The End_


End file.
